Last Glimpse of Heaven
by Luna Fleuret Caelum
Summary: Tomorrow evening he would be marrying a woman he didn't love, but for this single moment he wants to spend this single moment with the woman he loves most.


**Last Glimpse of Heaven**

**I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII or anything I related to it. The only thing that I own is a few nameless OC's. **

He silently watches the naked blonde sleep.

The way her naked breast raise slowly up and down with even breaths or the way her golden hair seems contrast against the pillows, or the fact that the blue silken sheets only covered the bottom half of her body. Something that must have happened during the middle of the night, not that he was necessary complaining of course.

He is male, after all, while he may have been shy around the opposite sex (and in general) before he met her that had changed when they began their affair almost a year ago. Shy kisses in the gardens and darken hallways quickly escalating to passionate nights in his bedroom.

Making sweet love in his candlelit bedroom, lips press against bare skin, her nails slightly clawing his back as he thrust into her body, soft moans echoing into his ear.

She had been a virgin much like himself when they first made love, sneaking away after some grand ball, his father decided to host, to celebrate some sort of festival.

It's probably one of the few times he has actually seen her shy, but then again he was probably the first male to ever see her naked. He can vividly recall, he had been a bit shy as well that night, but regardless of his shyness, he remembers whispering sweet words to her. Words like "you're beautiful" and "I love you."

Truthfully, he doesn't know if he is trying to reassure her or himself, but he was silently grateful to listen to Prompto's techniques of pleasing a woman. Even though, half of the time he wishes the loud mouth blond would keep his mouth shut.

But that night had been heaven to him.

But then again just being in her presence feels like heaven. Regardless if it was in his bed as naked as the day they were born, or if it was in the gardens whispering sweet sentiments to each usually making the other blush.

But neither of them were a fool.

They both knew that that their relationship wouldn't last. For he is the crown prince of this nation, and whether he wants to or not, he is engaged to another woman.

A woman he is supposed marry tomorrow evening.

While he supposes several men would find the woman attractive, with dark locks that cascaded down her black in luscious waves, with a pair of sapphire blue eyes, with a slim athletic body, wearing low cut elegant dresses, and most of the time men usually stare at her semi large breast than paying attention to whatever she has to say.

And she loves being the center of attention.

He wouldn't be to surprise if she was spreading her legs for some man who isn't him during their marriage. Not like he necessary cares or anything, she was nothing special to him, and while he wanted nothing more to call of this wedding and marry the woman of his choice, or at the very least run away with the woman he loves.

He knows that isn't a choice in his life.

While he sincerely doubts anyone would bat an eye lash if he continued his relationship with her, considering the fact many kings have taken mistresses in their lifetime. He made a silent promise to himself as a child to never take a mistress when he marries.

A personal choice really, his mother loved her husband completely, to the point she became jealous and hurt of her husband sleeping around with multiple mistresses. Instead of verbally lashing out at him (which would have probably landed her in prison or executed), she decided take her own life.

Poison.

His father gave no indication of caring his wife was dead. Sure he put on a good show, pretending to be sad enough for the people's sake. Lying to them, saying she died in her sleep, and she would be missed by the kingdom.

But taking comfort in his mistresses at night, by the very thing that driven his mother to suicide. Eventually he took another wife, a princess from some kingdom.

She was young at least ten years younger than his father, but beautiful and kind. Treating him more like a younger brother than a step-mom, but despite his step-mother's beauty his father's ways continued.

Eventually his step-mother found companionship elsewhere, a knight from her country. He couldn't blame her, nor did he blame her when she ran away with lover, especially when rumors of her infidelity spread through the castle.

If she had stayed she would have been executed.

While no one would have bat an eyelash if a male has a mistress or multiple of them, if a woman is caught with another men, the penalty is death.

Stella understood of course, knowing their love affair would end the moment he says "I do" to a woman he didn't love.

He silently presses one final kiss against her cheek.

_…After the wedding, I'm leaving for good, Noct._

_I know… _

-the End


End file.
